Angel Kisses
by A Shady Rock
Summary: "Ayumi-" "I'm pregnant." She cut him off sharply. Those two words took an eternity to process. 'Pregnant'
1. The Beginning

**Ayumi sat in the waiting room, just staring at her slowly growing stomach. **

Yoshiki couldn't be there because of work. She hated that, but there wasn't any way around it. Work made money, money paid the bills, and the bills were for everything needed to live.

She was so nervous. She just kept playing with her nails, looking around at the other women who were a lot farther along than she was. Time was passing by so slowly. She just wanted to get the appointment done and over with.

* * *

_She missed her period._

_That was the moment she knew something was wrong._

_The past few weeks she had noticed some strange behaviours. It seemed like everyone else had too. _

_The constant exhaustion, the occasional nausea and vomiting, the strange dreams. On top of that, mood swings, achy back, swollen breasts. It all made sense. _

_Ayumi didn't know what to do from there. The idea of what it could be, scared the hell out of her. _

'_I'm only 19. Just out of high school. If this is what I think it is, all of my plans have to be put on hold.' She thought to herself sadly._

_Thats when the tears started to fall._

'_What am I going to do?'_

* * *

It seemed like she had been waiting for hours when the doctor arrived.

"Shinozaki, Ayumi?" The petite nurse called with a high, chirpy voice.

"Uh, that's me," The blue-haired girl mummbled as she stood to follow the girl.

She was lead down a white hallway with baby pictures scattered across the walls. A few pamphlets on the ups and downs of pregnancy sat by the check-out desk. A few turns later, she was lead to a small white room. A large examination bed sat in the corner. Her nerves were really getting to her now.

* * *

_She sat there in the small bathroom, staring at the small stick. The two pink lines confirmed her worst nightmares._

_'Shit..'_

_She really didn't know what to do from there. She was at a loss. She knew a little about kids from past babysitting experience. But those kids were older. A baby? She didn't know the first thing about a baby. _

'_Knock, knock'_

_This startled Ayumi._

"_Ayumi, I know you're in there. We need to talk," Ayumi's elder sister, Hinoe, called sternly._

_She should have known Hinoe would figure it out. With her strange psychic abilities it was almost inevitable. _

_So Ayumi stood, legs slightly shaking, and unlocked the door. _

_Hinoe slowly opened the door to find her sister, red faced with tears forming in her eyes. The sight broke her heart. She stretched forward to hug her frightened sister. She saw this coming. The strange aura Ayumi had been giving off the past week and given it away. It was the same aura she felt when she was younger, when her own mother was carrying Ayumi. _

"_Hinoe, I'm scared. What do I do?" Ayumi sobbed into her beloved older sister's chest. _

_Hinoe slowly pulled away to look the young girl in the eyes. _

"_First, we have to tell mom. She'll know exactly what to do," She said quietly. _

_At her words, Ayumi cast her eyes down. _

"_You're right. I just don't want her to be disappointed in me," She said sadly as tears continues to streak her pale face._

* * *

**The appointment was faster than she had expected. The waiting was more stressful that the actual examination. **

Ayumi walked out, relieved, with a small manila packet. She was also instructed to visit the pharmacy for a few prescriptions she needed.

She now saw how silly it was to be so stressed about the doctors.

Now it was time to head home and share the news with her family. She also received little pictures from the ultrasound.

* * *

_The three Shinozaki women sat in the living room, sipping their tea. In another situation, this would be very relaxing. But Ayumi had something to share with her mother that couldn't wait. _

"_Mom, please don't be upset with me. I need your support, your help, and someone to tell me how to do this," Ayumi said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. _

"_What is it that has you so distressed dear?" Her loving mother replied. _

"_Please don't freak out," She begged._

"_Ayumi, what's wrong." Her mother replied nervously. 'What on earth is going on with her.'_

"_Mom, I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday. And.. I am terrified. I don't know the first thing about having a baby. Please I need you help," Ayumi sobbed._

_Her mother put an arm around her to calm her down. "Oh Ayumi, babies are scary. But I'll be here every step of the way, I promise," She whispered kissing the crown of her head. _

_Ayumi continued to cry until she had no more tears left. _

* * *

"Mom, Hinoe, I'm home!" Ayumi called into the seemingly empty house. Hinoe rushed down the stairs excitedly after she heard the arrival of her sister.

"How did it go, Ayumi?" She asked with a bubbly tone. Her eyes were shining in happiness.

"It went well. I have picture from the ultrasound. The doctor said I'm roughly around three months along. I have some prescriptions that need to be picked up in a bit," Ayumi said matching her happiness.

"Oh, let me see the pictures!" Hinoe chirped.

Slowly sitting on the couch on the far side of the living room, she opened up the packet. It came with information papers and the pictures from the ultrasound.

She pulled out the pictures first to hand to her jittery sister.

"Awe, this is so cute. It looks like a little peanut," Hinoe hummed softly. "You have to show mom these when she gets home."

"I will. I have to show them to Yoshiki too," Ayumi replied staring at the pictures.

* * *

_Ayumi sat in her room staring at her currently flat stomach. Her mother made a doctors appointment to make the pregnancy official. Through out the rest of her pregnancy she would be visiting them quite often. _

_She hadn't told Yoshiki yet. Telling him was scarier than telling her mom._

_As she lost herself in her thoughts, her mother stood at her doorway, leaning on the frame. _

"_Ayumi," She whispered. "Have you told him yet?"_

_The only reply she received was a slow shake of her daughters head. With concern. she slowly sat on next to her on her small twin bed._

"_When do you plan on telling him?" She asked._

"_Probably later tonight. When he gets off from work. I'm just nervous as hell. I don't know how he will react," Ayumi sadly replied._

"_Don't worry about it too much. Once you tell him, it'll get better after that. I promise," She said, comfortingly wrapping a gentle arm around her youngest daughter. _

"_Thank you mom," She said, a few tears slipping down her face._

* * *

It was around seven o'clock when Yoshiki got off of work. the day wasn't too bad. The only down side was missing Ayumi's first ultra sound.

After that thought, he pulled out his phone to see if she had tried to get a hold of him yet.

A text message sent from an hour earlier read, **When you get off of work I have some things I want you to see. **

He quickly replied and readied himself to walk to Ayumi's house. he was excited to see what it was she had. He knew it was about their unborn child. Yoshiki was unbelievably excited. After the shock and fear had passed over, he couldn't wait to be a father.

* * *

_This was it. She was going to tell him. He got off kind of late that night. But it didn't matter. It had to be done. It was his child too. Whether he rejected that child or not, he needed to know. Not only for his sake, but for her sake too. _

_Around nine o'clock he messaged her, letting her know that he was home. After receiving it, she quicking pulled her jacket on and headed to his apartment. _

_On the walk there her mind wandered. She thought about all the possible things that could happen after she told him. Ayumi tried very hard to keep the negative thoughts from plaguing her mind. But they kept popping up. _

_Before she knew it, she was on his door step. With a large sigh, she softly knocked on the small wooden door. _

_A few moments later the door swung open._

"_Ayumi," He smiled, pulling her in for a loving embrace. "I missed you." _

_As he studied her face he could tell something was off. Something was bothering her._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. _

"_Can we sit? We need to talk," She said casting her eyes down. Her bangs covered her eyes, shadowing her expression. _

"_Yeah.." He said nervously. 'What did she want to talk to me about? It's bad. I can tell'_

_The couple sat on the couch under the large window that was drawn with thick red curtains. _

"_Ayumi-"_

"_I'm pregnant." She cut him off sharply. _

_Those two words took an eternity to process. 'Pregnant?' He shifted slightly as the thought really started to sink. _

"_You know for sure?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want to piss her off by saying something curious. _

"_Yeah. I took two tests and my mom took me to a doctor to get it confirmed," She whispered. _

"_Your mom knows? How long have you known then?" He asked slightly irritated. 'Why am I the last to know?'_

"_Only a couple days. Hinoe was the felt it a while back. Then I told my mother. I needed her help. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't tell you right away because I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid.." Her voice faltered as she started to cry._

* * *

A soft knock was heard from the door. Ayumi smiled as she opened it.

"Hey," He said happily.

"Hey," She replied.

She took him by the hand and brought him inside. She led him to the couch and signaled for him to sit. She left the room for a moment and returned with a manila packet. Then she took a seat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Slowly she pulled out some pictures to show the new father of the little miracle growing inside of her.

"Are these…?" He asked, but was cut shortly at her enthusiastic nod.

He took a close look at the different angles of the peanut sized child. It was his child. He was going to be a dad. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked over each shot carefully.

After placing the precious photos back in the packet, he lovingly hugged the new mother-to-be.

"I love you, Ayumi. And I know I'm going to love this baby just as much. We'll get a place for our new family. I've been looking for better paying jobs. I'm so excited," He mumbled into her ear as he held her in his lap.

"I love you too," She said smiling at him with happiness filling her eyes.

* * *

Possible future chapters. What do you think?(:

Disclaimer : I do not own Corpse Party or the characters used.


	2. Preparing

**She was getting so big.**

Ayumis stared at her stomach. It looked as if someone stuffed a basket ball in her tummy and two bowling balls in her bra. Within the past 6 months she had grown so much. It made her head spin when she thought about it.

The familiar smell of the clean hallways in the hospital filled her senses. She had come here regularly for check-ups and ultrasounds. Always keeping an eye on the little miracle growing inside of her.

* * *

_The little bump that held her child was much larger than when she first found out. _

_She was about 5 months. She could find out what the gender of her baby was now. This time, Yoshiki took the day off for this special event._

_The two parents-to-be sat together anxiously in the waiting room, hands intertwined tightly. The time had come to see whether they were having a son or daughter. _

"_What do you think it is?" Yoshiki asked bubbly._

"_I honestly have no idea. My sister said she ha an idea but wouldn't tell me. She wanted to keep the surprise factor," Ayumi replied._

_As the baby inside her grew, the more uncomfortable she became. He back always hurt, her feet were too swollen to fit into any of her old shoes. Most of the early symptom died off, such as the vomiting, the odd dreams, the extreme tiredness. She was still tired a lot. And her moods swings only got worse. She cried at little things, snapped at Yoshiki's stupid comments. It was a lot more difficult to do some of the smallest everyday things. Ayumi absolutely hated it. She needed help to do almost everything. Even getting off the couch was a struggle. _

"_How are you feeling, Ayumi? You look a little pale," Yoshiki said with concerned heavily laced in his voice._

"_I feel kinda sick. Waiting is the worst part," She replied with annoyance. Her back was killing her. Her stomach was starting to do flips. All she wanted to do was go home and take a hot bath._

_As soon as those words came out of her mouth, a petite nurse with curly black hair tied in a bun on top of her head, poked her head out of the white door beside the check in desk._

"_Shinozaki, Ayumi?" Her small, high pitched voice called kindly. _

_Yoshiki stood to help his swollen girlfriend to her feet. Taking her hands gently he slowly assisted her to a stable stance. _

"_That's me," Ayumi grunted as she help her aching back. _

"_Alright hun, follow me to your room and we'll get in and out as possible," The nurse replied with the same bubbly tone._

_At her remark, Ayumi raised a suspicious eyebrow. 'I highly doubt it is in her best interest to get me done quickly,' She thought. Usually it took about an hour to finish a doctor's appointment. _

_They followed the nurse through a small maze down white bleached hallways before they were lead to their designated room. As they were lead inside the small examination room, the nurse left with a small remark about the doctor arriving as soon as he can/ Ayumi wasn't paying attention as she struggled to sit on the seat next to all of the doctors equipment. _

* * *

Her appointment, like always , took forever. She personally thought that was the worst part of pregnancy. The doctors. She never enjoyed them before, and she certainly didn't enjoy them now.

She plopped herself on the old couch. She was exhausted now. All she wanted to do was take a long, warm bubble bath and then nap for the rest of the pregnancy.

"You look tired. You want me draw you a bath?" Yoshiki said sitting next to her, holding her comfortingly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder slowly. He always knew exactly what she needed. Lost in thought, a stir in her stomach caught her attention.

"Yoshiki! She's kicking!" Ayumi said excitedly. She swiftly grabbed his hand and gently placed it where their daughter's movements were coming from.

As he held his hand over his daughters kicking, a large, warm smile made it's way on his lips. It wasn't going to be very much longer before they actually got to meet the little girl. He was overjoyed and excited for her arrival.

She watched his face change into the happiest expression she had seen in a long time. At that moment she knew things would be okay.

* * *

_They were currently in the process of finalizing the paperwork for their new apartment. Its was pretty small, with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. _

_Searching for the place was the hardest parts. They couple searched and toured multiple places before they found a place affordable yet spacious. It isn't easy to find something with both of those factors. _

"_You know, Yoshiki," Ayumi said. "I'm really starting to like that place."_

They sat on the old worn couch in his livingroom. Boxed loitered around randomly. Most of the small things had been packed away already. All of Ayumi's things had already been packed up and were staying at his current apartment until the moving process could begin.

"_I am too. The rent isn't too bad, the space is decent, and the location is great," He replied, sipping his freshly made coffee. He loved the smell of coffee. It reminded him of his childhood. His lovely mother always had coffee ready in the morning for his hard-working father. She would always give him a small cup with lots of creamer before he went off to school. _

"_I can't wait until were all moved in," She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, resting her hand on her swollen belly. She wondered how big she was going to get before the new member of the family finally came. _

"_When the paperwork is done getting approved and finalized, we'll start moving in right away. Your family will be over, Naomi, Satoshi, and Yuka also offered their help. We haven't seen them since the summer after graduation. They're really excited to see you," He said grinning. _

'_When did he talk to them?' She thought to herself curiously. _

"_Oh," She said. She was kind of nervous about seeing her old friends again. What would they think of her while she was in the state._

_He noticed her tone wasn't as happy as expected. So he sneaked up behind her, wrapped his arms gently around her large tummy, and started to rub it gently. _

_Placing a soft miss on her head, He whispered," What's wrong, love? Not excited to see our highschool friends?"_

"_No, I am. I'm just kind of nervous to see them again," She mumbled holding him closer._

"_There's nothing to be worried about, Ayumi. They are all very excited to see you and our growing child," He said softly tracing a few light fingers around the said child. _

_She turned around and placed her hands at the base of his neck, playing with the few long hairs there. "Are you sure?" She said with big eyes._

"_Yes I'm sure," He smiled placing a kiss on her lips. _

"_Alright," She said leaning her weight on his chest. _

* * *

Days had past since the moving process was finished. Everyone had a good time seeing their friends for the first time in a while.

Naomi was asking all kinds of question about the baby. The two girls discussed things like baby names, color schemes for the nursery, an upcoming babyshower, and how Ayumi would like her labor to go.

While Naomi interrogated Ayumi on the arrival of her first-born daughter, Satoshi had his own questions for his former best-friend, Yoshiki. At first, Satoshi broke making condom jokes about the young blonde. Then the conversation took a more serious turn. He wondered what Yoshiki's thought on being a father at his age were. If he was really ready to take care of another young life.

Yoshiki simply blew off his curiosity and continued moving boxes to their designated place.

With a baby on the way, there wasn't time for second thoughts. He couldn't change his mind about it. That isn't how a family worked.

'_You don't abandon your family. Ever,'_ He thought.

After a long day of moving heavy boxes and unpacking the few necessities they would need until they got a good nights sleep, everyone said their goodbyes. Naomi and Satoshi, along with Yuka who had grown into a strong, independent, and apparently quite a rebellious teenager, wanted to see the two more often. They agreed to their request.

Ayumi wanted Naomi and Yuka, along with her mother and sister, to join her in making the baby's nursery. There were so many things that she needed, she would need as much help as possible.

With clean, wet hair and a full stomach, Ayumi laid next to Yoshiki on the queen sized mattress that sat on a new, simple, dark wooden bedframe.. New, clean bedsheets and comforter was neatly placed on the bed. Fresh pillows littered the head rest. Their bedroom was the one of the last things to get done, other than the nursery. All the boxes had been unpacked, and anything that they didn't have was either given to them or was bought later on. Everything, down to the clothes in the closet, silverware in the draws, towels on the rack, and picture frames on the walls, had been done. Now they could relax and enjoy the new space that they now shared with each other.

"I think today was a good day. The rest of the boxes are empty and gone. Everythings done!" Ayumi exclaimed holding Yoshiki's hand while they looked at the finished room.

"I'm happy it's done. My back is killing me. Some of that shit was heavy," He moaned, squeezing her hand gently.

"I'm completely worn out now," Ayumi said, a yawn following up her statement.

"Alright, let's get some rest. I have work early, and you have a doctors appointment," He replied, stroking her cheek softly.

"I hate doctor's appointment. I get sick and dizzy waiting for them and when I come in pale as a ghost they wonder why," She groaned in response to him mentioning her upcoming appointment. "I get I'm not the only patient, but they say to be there at 11 o'clock but I don't get in until almost an hour later."

"I know, love. But it's important," He said holding her as close as he could without making her uncomfortable.

"I know," Ayumi whispered in reply, feeling her mind slip into unconsciousness.

'_Pregnancies really have their ups and downs.' _

* * *

_2nd Chapter(: Thank You for all the positive feedback! Really inspires me to continue writing. _

_Disclaimer : I do not own Corpse Party or the characters used.. _


	3. Snow Child

**This was it. The big day had come.**

The soft, January snow fluttered to the ground.

It was past midnight when it woke her up. Ayumi sat up feeling the wetness beneath her. Pain shot through her back and stomach. She held her large belly as she moaned in pain.

She looked at the sleeping blonde next to her and knew she needed to wake him up.

"Yoshiki," She grunted, pushing him as roughly as possible. Another wave of pain rushed through her body.

"Ayumi, what's wrong," He said sleepily. Slowly, he sat up looking at her face. Her expression was pained and she held her swollen stomach.

"I think the baby's coming," She said dropping her head down, biting her lip.

There was a long pause after she said that.

"What the hell are you waiting for? I have to go to the hospital!" Ayumi snapped at the frozen expression Yoshiki wore.

* * *

_The nursery was all set up. A small pink crib sat in the corner of the room, opposite of the window. A wooden dresser and changing area sat under the shaded window. Diapers, wipes, toys, and clothes filled the closet. _

'_I guess this makes everything official," Ayumi thought to herself looking at the newly finished room. With all the preparations set, her nervousness grew. Negative thoughts fluttered in her mind. All the 'what if's' and 'could be's' plagued her. _

_As she let her thoughts take her away, her body became warm and her head started to swim. She felt like a boulder had just made it's way into her chest. Her breathing changed and her heartbeat quickened. _

'_I need to get out of here,' She whispered in her mind._

_As fast as she could, she left the room. She made her way out to the old vehicle her mother gave her. _

_As she sat in the driver's side, tears started to fall. She sat there curled on her side, sobbing to herself._

'_I don't think I'm ready for this,'_

_She stayed there and cried until her body ached and her head was pounding inside her skull._

* * *

The drive to the hospital was the longest, most painful she has ever had. The doctors appointments, the swollen feet, the constant ache in her back didn't compare to this.

She cried in pain every time a contraction move through her body. It made Yoshiki very edgy and nervous. He didn't like her being in pain, but there wasn't anything he could do. The only way he could help her was to get her to the hospital. They could help her.

When the couple arrived to the hospital, Yoshiki did his best to carried the pained girl into a wheelchair and roll her to help.

* * *

_After her last episode, she avoided that room completely. She thought she has it together and could handle this. But it was obvious she couldn't._

"_Ayumi, are you alright?" Yoshiki asked watching her sink into her thoughts. Her blank eyes stared off as she sat on the couch with a soft white blanket wrapped around her. _

"_Hm? I'm fine, Yoshiki," She said, holding herself closer with the blanket._

"_No your not," He replied, slowly taking a seat next to her. He wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled the swollen girl closer to him. "What's on your mind, love? You can tell me."_

"_It's nothing Yoshiki, don't worry about it," She snapped, looking into his grey eyes. _

'_It's not like I can change my mind about this. It;s too late to turn back now,' She thought to herself solemnly._

"_You know you can talk to me," He said a little irritated. They were usually open about what was going on with the other. "Why are you being like this?"_

"_It's nothing. Leave it alone, dammit!" She snapped pulling herself from his embrace._

"_Whatever Ayumi," Yoshiki replied with the same angry tone. He stood abruptly, turning to look her in the eyes. "If this is going to work, it has to be a team effort. You can't just shut me out when things get rough. Were going to be a family. We have a __**baby**_ _on the way."_

"_Yes, I know we're having a baby! Do you think I don't know this? That's my problem. I'm not ready to have a child yet. I don't know the first goddamn thing about raising a kid!," She stood to his level, raising her voice._

"_You can't change your mind, Ayumi! It's too late now. The only thing we can do now is take this one step at a time. Figure it out along the way," He lowered his voice to try and calm her down._

"_I don't want to be a shitty mother with a fucked up kid because I didn't know what the hell I was doing," She yelled, ignoring his effort to calm her down. Tear's uncontrollably fell down her face, staining her clear, porcelain skin. _

_At her statement, Yoshiki stood dumbfound. He didn't know what to say to that. They didn't have experience in good parenting. There wasn't a manual that came with being a parent, or a set of guidelines to follow. There was a possibility that they would become shitty parents and cost their kids a normal childhood. _

_All he really knew was what not to do. What isn't okay to do to your kids. The only reason he knew that was from his own fucked up past. He didn't want his daughter-to-be to go through what he did._

_As he lost himself in his thoughts, Ayumi shook her head. She was breaking down and didn't know what to do about it._

"_I'm done," She sobbed. "I can't do this anymore."_

_At her harsh statement she left the living area and made her way into the bedroom she shared. The duffel bag that was stuffed under their bed was pulled out and placed over the messy sheets. Sloppily, Ayumi took random clothes she could find and stuffed them in the bag. Anything that was absolutely necessary was stuffed in the bag. _

_As she packed random things, Yoshiki walked in._

"_What are you doing?" He asked shakily. 'Was she leaving?'_

"_I'm going to stay with my mom for a few days. She can help me," Ayumi choked out between sobbed. Heavy tears still fell from her stormy eyes. _

"_You think it'll help?" He asked sadly, staring at the bag._

"_Yes, I do," She said, zipping the flaps together, and brushing past him roughly. _

_And with that, she was gone._

* * *

Two hours had past. She was only dilated to two centimeters. It felt as if it had been longer.

The doctors told her to walk as much as possible to speed up the process. It was easier said than done. Yoshiki had to hold her up as she walked up and down the hallway. She held on to the side rail as tight as she possibly could, afraid to fall.

Now she was resting. Trying to ignore the pain and sleep some of the time off. Her mother and sister had decided to go home and rest. They promised to be back as soon as any changes were made.

Yoshiki, her loving, caring, over supportive boyfriend sat next to her the whole time. She argued with him, insisting he go home and rest, But he refused. He wanted to be there for her every step of the way until it was over. This made her happy.

'This is going to be a very long labor,' She thought to herself as she felt another contraction come on.

* * *

_Three whole days had past. He hadn't gotten any calls, voice messages, not even a text. The worry literally made him sick. He had to call in from work because of the lack of sleep and awful nausea. All night, he tossed and turned in the bed he shared with Ayumi. It felt wrong without her._

_He sat there with a cup of tea in his hands and a small sandwich sitting in front of him, untouched. He knew his body was hungry, but his mind rejected the thought of eating. _

_He missed her, but he also knew she needed the time apart. Her mother would help her warm up to the idea of accepting the reality of the situation. _

* * *

The time had come. It was finally time to meet their daughter for the first time, All the pain and suffering from the labor had come to this. All the ups and downs of the pregnancy lead to this.

Her screams terrified Yoshiki. He hated the sight of her in this much pain. It was unbearable. But it eventually ended. What came afterwards was the best moment of his life.

The cries of a newborn child filled the room.

His heart stopped as he looked at the child the two of them has created. She was a bloody, screaming mess. But she was beautiful in his eyes.

Ayumi sat back on the hospital bed. All of her energy had been completely drained. She sat there and stared at the yelling baby. They cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the blood that stuck to her red skin. She couldn't believe she did it. She got through the hard part. Not that it would get any easier later on. But for now, the hard part was done and over with.

* * *

_Yoshiki was unaware he had fallen asleep on the couch. The front door quietly opening and closing with following footsteps woke him up. His tired eyes were forced open to see who had entered his home without his permission. What he saw made his heart stop. A small girl with deep blue hair and storm blue eyes stood before him. She wore a small smile on her face as she looked as his face. _

_He sat up real fast to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _

"_Ayumi?" He called in a hushed tone._

"_Hey," She whispered back, slowly taking a seat next to him. She held her hand on her large tummy. _

"_How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want to set her off when he just got her back. _

"_Better now. I'm sorry I never called. I just, needed the space," She said quietly playing with the large buttons that were placed on her coat. _

"_I understand. I was worried about you," He replied, wrapping his arms around her and the baby growing inside of her. "I missed you. A lot."_

_Warm tears made their way down her face. She had missed him too. Her intention wasn't to worry him. _

"_I'm glad I spent the time with my mother. She's helped me out a lot," She shakily whispered hugging the blonde boy back with as much love as her body could allow her to show. _

"_If it makes you feel better, I feel better. I just want you to be okay. I love you with all my heart," He said placing a small kiss on the crown of her head. _

"_I love you too," She replied._

"_What time is it anyways?" He asked curiously. _

"_It's pretty late," She said straightening her self out. "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted, and I can tell you are too."_

"_Yeah, I'm pretty tired," He said, rising to his feet. The he turned to help the swollen girl to her feet. Together, hand in hand, the two made their way to the bed they would share once again._

'_**Nothing's Perfect**__.'_

* * *

The nurses had swaddled the small child tightly and finally handed her over to the anxious new parents.

The quiet girl was first handed to Ayumi. She sat there with her bangs stuck to her face and the color drained from her face. As she held that little girl, she felt her whole life change right in front of her. Now her world revolved around the new addition to the family that she held close to her heart.

The feeling she had holding her daughter was nothing she had ever felt before. The new light that filled her heart felt like the best feeling in the world.

Ayumi's mother and sister entered the room after Ayumi received her daughter for the first time. Happy whispers came from the ecstatic mother and daughter. They crossed the room to occupy the other side of her hospital bed. They looked at the little one whose eyes were closed and small chest moved up and down very slowly.

The new mother turned her attention from her own family to the father of her precious daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

"Of course I do," Yoshiki said nervously. He didn't want to hurt the fragile girl.

At his reply, Ayumi carefully sat up to hand him their new family member. Just as careful, he took the bundle from her, and held her to his chest. The child slightly stirred, but didn't cry.

His expression matched Ayumi's. The couple couldn't be happier.

"Ayumi! Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Hinoe said with loving eyes towards her new niece.

She stared out the window. The snow had picked up. The world outside had turned completely white.

"Yukiko." Ayumi whispered.

"That's a lovely name, Ayumi," Her mother whispered holding her hand.

"What do you think, Yoshiki?" She turned her head to see him still holding the sleeping girl.

"I think that name fits perfectly, Ayumi," He replied with a wide smile on his face.

"Kishinuma Yukiko," She whispered again. The name really fit. She liked it.

"You must be exhausted, darling. Why don't you rest? You're going to need it," Her mother said with a grin on her face.

"You're right," Ayumi mumbled, turning to her side and letting the sleepiness take over her body. Every muscle in her body felt like jello. It didn't take long for her to find sleep.

'_**Yukiko Kishinuma'**_

* * *

_**Third chapter up! This took a very long time to finish and I apologize for that. I hope you all enjoy this(:**_

_**Yukiko - "Snow Child"**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Corpse Party or the characters used.**_


	4. Nothing's Perfect

**Her fourth birthday was coming up. **

It had seemed like yesterday when she was born. She was growing so fast. She had blonde hair like her fathers, and deep blue eyes that took up half her face, just like her mother.

She was a very energetic little girl. Always asking 'why' and seeing what kind of things she can colour. The walls were her favorite canvas.

'I can't believe she's turning four,' Ayumi thought to herself as she made the small girl her favorite lunch. Grilled peanut butter and jelly. Yoshiki introduced the strange sandwich to herself when she was still pregnant. Ever since then she fell in love, and so had Yukiko.

* * *

_The days were long and nights were longer. She was only a few weeks old. She had trouble sleeping at night. Sometimes she would just cry to cry, and Ayumi had no idea how to help her. So she sat on the work rocking chair and cried with the newborn baby. _

_Ayumi was running on only a few hours of sleep for a while now. Coffee became her new best friend. As often as possible, she snuck naps in with her daughter. Grabbing a few random blankets and pillows and falling asleep to her precious little girl. _

_Yoshiki tried to help her as much as he could. But he had recently took a second job again to support the new family member. Having a child didn't come cheaply. He usually woke up to the sound of his daughters wails, but now he was so exhausted he slept right through it. He rarely had days off to be home and spend time with his two favorite girls. _

_The young couple had been under so much stress lately, fights were bound to happen. They happened more often than they wanted. Sometimes little comments set the other off which escalated into screaming fits and holes in walls. _

_But as the puzzle pieces began to fall in place, life got easier. _

"Yoshiki," Ayumi called to her husband as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes dear?" He replied. His chest and stomach were still covered in droplets of water from his previous shower. The only piece of clothing he wore were his sweatpants.

"We need to start setting the living room up for her celebration," She replied fixing her messy, unkempt bun.

"I know. I've got everything but the cake, ice cream, and balloons," Yoshiki said pouring himself a tall glass of milk.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon leaving a soft glow the the room they occupied.

"Awesome," She smile setting her still warm cup on the tiled counter top. From there, she warmly wrapped her hand around his bare chest.

He then copied her actions and placed his hands at her waist softly, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_She was so tired._

_She felt like she was always tired._

_Yukiko slept through the night better. She still kept the blue haired girl up throughout the night. She was a stubborn little girl when it came to nap time. She hated naps. Her loud wails echoes through the house. All Ayumi could do was let her cry her little heart to sleep. _

_It was a lot to do alone. Yoshiki was always working. She hated it. _

'_He shouldn't be working himself this hard,' She thought with a worried expression. _

_It was almost ten o'clock and he still hadn't come home. Yukiko was fast asleep for now. _

_To occupy her time she made him a nice meal for when he came home. _

_Life was so different now with a baby. She was about 7 months now. In thst short time she had grown so much. Her blonde hair grew thicker and longer. Her eyes looked as big as a full moon. She was starting to learn little things like crawling and sitting up on her own. She also loved to get into everything. She would take papers out and rip them apart, put random things in her mouth constantly. It was a hard job to keep up with the energetic little girl all the time. _

_As she lost herself in her thoughts, a door opening and closing ricocheted around the living room. The sudden sound ripped her from her mind and brought her attention to the door. What stood before her depressed her. The loving, energetic blonde boy now looked beyond exhausted and highly irritated. _

"_Yoshiki," She whispered sadly. Ayumi stood quickly to make her way to him and help him out of the large over coat he wore. _

"_Hey baby," He said with a small, tired smile._

"_I made you some dinner," She said hugging him tightly. "You hungry?"_

"_I am," He said brushing past her to the kitchen. _

_She followed him in there and took a seat on the old hand-me-down dining chair. _

"_How was your day?" She asked cautiously, taking note to him angry aura._

"_Shit." He said bluntly, taking a seat next to her to enjoy his meal better. "How was your day?"_

"_About the same. Yukiko was really cranky today," She said, rubbing her tired eyes. "Are you getting any time off soon?"_

"_I fuckin' wish," He said, washing his freshly cleared plate. _

"_You can't take a day break to spend time with your daughter?" Ayumi snapped back at his reply. _

"_No, I have two jobs that require me all the fucking time to earn the goddamn money our daughter requires," Yoshiki yelled, dropping the plate abruptly making a loud crashing noise._

"_I would much rather have you home every now and again then have the extra money, Yoshiki. The girl needs a dad, not the coolest toys on the shelf," Ayumi replied angrily. _

"_It's not about her having all the nice things she's going to ever want. It's about all the shit she needs. The fuckin' diapers, wipes, clothes, and food. It adds up ontop of me taking care of you and the roof over your head," He replied with the same amount of heat in his voice and face._

"_Are you kidding me? To take care of me? I could give a fuck less about the extra things in life if I had you around to help me out with __**our**_ _daughter," She said standing up to face him fully. _

"_It isn't like I don't want to be home, Ayumi. It's because I fuckin' can't! I work my ass off everyday to care for the two most important people to me in the world. I sacrifice time spent with them, and it sucks! But there isn't another goddamn way to do it! You have a better fucking idea, let me know. I would love to hear it," He screamed, stalking off to the bedroom. His departure was followed by the loud bang of a slamming door._

_Yukiko's cried started to sound off from the nursery acrossed the hall. _

_With a heavy heart, and tears in her eyes, Ayumi made her way to calm the screaming little girl down again. _

_With her crying face using her shoulder as a pillow, Ayumi cried with her daughter._

'_I never expected us to turn out this' _

* * *

"Mommy!" A little girl called from her lifted chair at the dinner table.

"Yes, Yukiko?" Ayumi replied from the seat next to her.

"It's my birthday! I'm finally going to be four!" She replied with as much excitement as she could muster up.

"I know baby girl, isn't it really exciting?" She replied with a big smile on her face.

The blonde girl nodded and continued to eat her cereal.

As the room grew silent, the front door opened. A rush of cold air filled the warm room, making the occupants shiver.

The women in the doorway was no other but the sister of Ayumi.

"Hinoe!," Ayumi sighed, welcoming her sister into her home.

"Auntie Hinoe!" The little one joined to hug her beloved aunt.

"Hey sweetheart, ready to shopping with your favorite aunt?" She said, resting Yukiko on her hip, supporting the rest of her weight with a stable arm.

"Am I! I'm gonna get my shoes and coat!" Yukiko squealed as she ran off into her bedroom.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I want her to be surprised by the party," Ayumi warmly spoke as she analyzed the living area.

"It's no problem, Ayumi. You know I love my adorable little niece," Hinoe returned her comment with a small smile.

Yukiko returned with her shoes on the wrong feet and the buttons on her jacket crooked.

"Silly girl, let me fix you up," The loving mother said fixing her innocent little girl with her clothing issue.

"Thanks Momma!" She said happily.

"No problem sweetheart. Now you have fun with Hinoe," Ayumi mused as she wrapped a thick scarf around the small childs thin neck. "Stay warm and be safe!"

* * *

_Ayumi woke to the face of a blonde haired man. His warm was placed on her shoulder lightly. She hadn't realized she has fallen asleep on the couch in their shared living room. As she felt consciousness come back to her, she slowly sat up, wrapping the fuzzy blanket around her cold legs._

_He took a seat next to her, bringing the small woman next to his side. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her further. _

"_You're right. I'm taking tomorrow off to spend time with you and Yukiko," He said squeezing her softly._

"_Will you really?" She said looking him straight in his light grey eyes. _

"_Yes Ayumi. I love you and our daughter more than anything. I just, let the stress get to me," He whispered burying his face in her soft blue hair. "I'll work on that." _

_She held him tightly taking in his honest words. She really needed him. The stress was getting to her too. _

"_Now let's go to bed, love. We have a new day ahead of us," He spoke softly as he rose. His hands were outstretched to help the lovely mother of his child to her feet. _

* * *

Yukiko came home to a full house. The living room was decked out in purple ribbons and balloons all over.

Ayumi's mother had joined in for the small celebration. Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka had joined too. Yoshiki's sister insisted on coming for her little nieces birthday party, and he couldn't say no.

During the cake eating and present opening fun, Naomi had some wonderful news to share with Ayumi.

"I'm pregnant!" The brunette whispered excitedly.

"Wow, Naomi. I'm really happy for you! Kids are really hard, you know?" Ayumi said as she gazed at her own little girl. "But they are so worth it."

"Satoshi and I are so excited," Naomi said with a large smile on her face.

"I bet. Having a little one of your own is. Just know, Naomi, that nothing's perfect. It's going to be hard at times. Just be strong enough to get through those rough time," She replied to the brown eyed girl with a small smile on her face, sipping on her white wine.

"I don't really know what to expect. But I'll just have to take it one step at a time," Naomi whispered as her gaze moved from her good friends adorable little girl to her love. The two had been married for a little over a year at this point. They had talked about trying but it was unnecessary when she found out.

"That's the spirit, Naomi," Ayumi said, filling her glass back up.

* * *

The party was great. Everyone had a great time. Yukiko was over joyed the entire time. She had so many presents and lots of good cake. All the excitement really wore her out. She even skipped her nap that day. The small girl was out at an early time.

The couple, finally alone, relaxed on the couch, also worn out from their busy day.

A half empty bottle of wine sat on the center coffee table along with two wine glasses.

"You know I love you, right?" Ayumi said softly, holding her husbands hand.

"Yes Ayumi. You know I love you too, right?" He said staring into her deep stormy eyes.

With a smile, she confidently said, "Yes, I do."

_**Nothing's perfect. But these perfect little moments made up for all the imperfections that came with life. **_

* * *

_**And finished(: Thank you for all the positive feed back and support. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I did! **_

**_Any suggestions for another story? _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party or the characters used. **


End file.
